


Cheated

by archangl



Category: House M.D., The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Arguments, Breakup, Cheating, Cussing, F/M, Freddie Highmore - Freeform, Robert Sean Leonard - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangl/pseuds/archangl
Summary: Doctor Coraline Murphy has worked at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for a few years, that is until there is a tiny bump in the road within her relationship with Doctor James Wilson. She ends up moving back home after the breakup and beginning work at San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital. Only a few years later is when that whole plan of moving to California goes down in flames.
Relationships: James Wilson/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! Make sure to check out my wattpad under the same name.

Coraline was sitting in House's office, talking to him about a recent patient. Out of everyone he was hateful to, Coraline was not one of them. Surprisingly, she was the only one who brought out a tiny bit of good in him -- not that he'd admit it. 

"House, don't you think that's a little harsh?" 

"Uh." He looked up, "Duh." 

"They're just scared, they don't really _dislike_ you."

He obviously didn't care, but Coraline tried. Before you two could finish the conversation, a knock came at the door. 

"Can we help you?" House groaned, spinning his chair around to stand up.

She looked angry, but neither of you was sure as to why. 

"I need-" She pinched the bridge of her nose, "I need to borrow Murphy." 

It took her by surprise, but Coraline followed her out of the room. She hadn't said anything but continued walking towards her office. It was very odd for Cuddy to not be straightforward with her, but she tried to remain calm. Finally, once they got to her office, she shut the door behind her. 

"Is everything okay?" 

She still said nothing but waited until she came around her desk and sat down. The frown on her face never left, and she just looked up at Coraline. 

"Cuddy, please. You're making me anxious." 

"Cora, are you and Wilson fine?" 

She didn't know how to respond, as far as she knew they were fine. They had planned to have lunch together, but he canceled right before so she was stuck with House. 

"As far as I know," Her heart began to race and many theories of what to come next, "Do you know something I don't?"

Cuddy looked slightly pale but still stayed silent. Now Cora's heart was racing even faster, nothing she could think of would lead up to him leaving her. She couldn't help but raise her voice a tad, "Lisa, please." 

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It won't be you hurting me." A tear escapes her eye, yet still attempting to stay strong.

"Today," she sighed, "I seen him at lunch--with the new nurse." She was having a very hard time keeping her composure as she spoke, "The one who had kept trying to-"

"Okay."

That's all she could say, trying to not more tears fall. She stood up and walked towards the door and stopped.

She still had her back towards Cuddy but asked, "Are you sure it was him?"

The silence answered her question as she swung the door open, Cuddy stood up and followed. She tried to chase her down but wasn't doing a very good job at it. Coraline turned corners and corners and finally make it to Wilson's office. She flung the door open and shut it immediately after. James was sitting behind his desk doing paperwork when he was forced to look up.

"You bastard!" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm walking about!"

By this time Cuddy had opened the door, "Cora!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." He still remained calm which irritated Coraline more, "Cuddy, please." 

She got the message and left, but that didn't make the situation any better. She was still fuming, but James refused to even act like he knew what was going on. 

"Why did you cancel?" 

"I was with a patient. I told you that!" 

"Then why did you have lunch with a nurse that you _know_ has been flirting with you?" Putting emphasis on the word know.

James stood there, not saying anything. It really just tied the whole situation together, Coraline could feel the anger building up inside her. 

"James. I asked you a question!" 

"I-I-" He began to stutter, trying to find the right words. If he wasn't guilty he wouldn't have had so much trouble saying what happened.

"I get it." She turns, making her way to the door.

Coraline knew of James' past relationships and the fact that they never managed to work even though he was the common denominator. She truly just cared for him and wanted it to work, but that wasn't going to be the case. When she walked out, James followed her out. His many attempts at trying to get her attention weren't working nor would they. Cuddy too tried talking to her as she stormed off, but she blocked it all out. 

The situation was bad and out of everyone in the hospital, she confided in Doctor Gregory House. As she marched to find him, James and Cuddy still followed. Tears were threatening to spill out and she didn't know how much longer she could hold them back. 

Luckily, she knew House had clinic duty and was more than likely not doing his job. She managed to be about 30 steps ahead of both Cuddy and James which gave her time to ask what room he was in. 

"Exam room 2-" 

She didn't give the nurse much time to finish her sentence, she continued towards the room. When she opened the door, she saw him sitting on a stool watching his soap operas. She shut the door and made sure it was locked, before speaking. 

"Woah-Woah-Woah." He stood up, "What's wrong?" 

"That fu-"

"Wilson?" 

She nodded as the tears began to pour, he stood their awkwardly trying to think of what to say. Coraline didn't know what to do either, not that it mattered now. 

"What did he do?" 

"He's cheating." 

"How do you know that?" 

She began to explain the situation, which consisted of the constant canceling lunch plans claiming he has 'patients.' Then it hit her to ask about one of his most famous excuses, _"Sorry, I had to help House with a case."_

House was shocked that he'd used him as an excuse, "Cora, he's not helped me with a patient in over two weeks." 

'Of course,' she thought, he obviously was hiding more than just lunches. 

The door was being banged on by two different hands, which had to be Cuddy and James. 

"Please, let us in." James said on the other side of the door. 

House was having none of it, "Go away!" 

They could hear him sigh and Cuddy spoke up, "Let's all go meet back at my office. We're all drawing too much attention." 

"Correction, you two are drawing too much attention!" House groaned yet again, "And fine. You go first, we'll be right behind you. Give us 5 minutes."

Coraline didn't say anything, but her face said everything. She didn't want to go to Cuddy's office, nor see Wilson. 

"House, I want you to put in my transfer." 

His face dropped, he was very confused but didn't argue. 

"Fine." He wasn't happy, but he wasn't sad either. 

"I'll be using personal days and sick days until the transfer is complete." She sighed, "I'll invite Foreman, Cameron, and Chase over and tell them myself." 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He knew she was hurt, but understood completely why she'd want to leave. She nodded and looked away, "What hospital are you wanting to go to?" 

"Back to St. Bonaventure Hospital, where my brother is." 

He nodded, "I assume you're not going to Cuddy's office?" 

"That's not my plan." She wiped her tears, "Don't tell anyone where I am going. Only you and Cuddy will know, I don't want James knowing."

He stayed quiet, trying to remain calm, "I'll turn it in, then I'll go see Cuddy. You go on home."

"Thank you." She said as he opened the door for her. 

When she left, he made sure that she got outside and then went to his office. House was worried for her but knew she was strong, he hadn't ever honestly see her breakdown the way she did. He wondered, _'why him?'_ He sat down behind his desk and started working on the transfer, when he was finished he made his way to Cuddy's office. 

They were both sitting there, James had his head in his hands and Cuddy was silent. When he opened the door they both looked up, "Where's Cora?" Cuddy asked. 

"Look at your email." 

She looked over, the subject line was in all-caps, "DO NOT TELL HIM WHERE SHE WENT." Thankfully, she kept it to herself. 

"What is it?" Wilson asked, starting to panic. 

"A transfer for Doctor Coraline Murphy," Cuddy said, her face twisting into hurt.

Wilson's heart dropped, he knew he'd made a mistake but he couldn't even apologize for it. 

"What-"

"She's taking vacation till it's finalized in order to pack and leave," House said calmly. 

James was still shocked, not sure what to say.

"She also said any documents you need to be signed you can meet her." 

Cuddy only nodded, not sure what to say either. 

"Did she say anything about me?" Wilson asked.

"Only about how she hates what you've done to her," House said, sitting into the chair, "Don't try going to find her for the next few days."

Cuddy agreed. If she was upset enough to put in a transfer there is no telling what she'd do if he tried reaching out. They both tried to talk to James, but it didn't help him much. He was angry with himself for what he'd done. 


	2. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coraline begins preparing to go back to San Jose, California. She finally tells her co-workers what is going on and finds out shocking news.

It had been a week since Coraline had put in her transfer. She had spoken to House several times, he'd even came over to help her pack. Same goes for Cuddy, she came over one day after work with papers to finalize, she begged her to change her mind but it wasn't going to work. 

"Please, I'll cancel the transfer. Stay?" 

"I can't, Lisa." She sighs, "I couldn't stand to even look at him." 

She wasn't letting her feelings control her, but she was still angry with what had happened. What he had done was low and she couldn't believe that she'd let herself stay with that. Coraline was still in love with him and wanted so badly to message him back.

While she was packing up a box, a knock came at the door. She had lost track of time while deep in thought, now it was 8:09 and her company had arrived. On the other side of the door was Foreman, Cameron, and Chase. The three didn't exactly know why she hadn't been at work, rather they thought she was on vacation. 

When Coraline opened the door, Cameron embraced her into a hug. 

"Where have you been, Murphy?" Foreman asked, making his way inside. 

When he finally took a good look at her, he noticed that her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. She looked put-together with her hair done and a nice outfit, which threw the trio off. 

Chase's thick accent broke the short silence, "Are you okay?" 

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah..I'm fine." 

"Obviously not," Cameron said, putting a hand on Coraline's shoulder. 

"That's why I invited you over, I needed to tell you all something." 

They all began to worry. They all three had separate relationships with Coraline, even if some were bumpier than others. 

Foreman's relationship with her was nice, although he wasn't always too polite to her. He would always have her back when a patient was rude to her, or when someone who was on the board wasn't being nice. They got along but the relationship never exceeded the friends-limit. 

Chase was always nice to her, they had actually been best friends since the beginning and formed a similar alliance together. They always had the same ideas and plans and would work together to figure things out. 

Her relationship with Cameron was odd, they treated each other like siblings but took their turns arguing back and forth. They were fairly close, especially during the whole Chase situation - but that is also when their friendship became strained. 

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"I have asked House to transfer me to another hospital." She says, their faces all showing shock, "It was finalized today." 

"Wh-No. Please say you're kidding." Cameron said, followed by Foreman saying 'you can't.' 

"What made you do this?" Chase said, coming closer. 

"I discovered that James was cheating on me," She sighed, "It sounds like a ridiculous reason to leave--I know. I just cannot stand to even look at him."

"I'll kill him," Chase growls. He was angry, they could all tell by his body language. 

"Chase--don't worry about it. I'm not going to let him know where I am going, and I don't wanna tell you all either." They all looked slightly offended, "One day, I'll tell you. But not right now." 

Foreman was pissed, his fist was clenched and his brow was furrowed. "So you're leaving us for good?" 

Coraline couldn't tell if he was mad at her or the situation, "I'm sorry."

"You have to stay in touch with us," Cameron said, trying to hold back tears. 

Foreman started pacing, "I hate him." 

"I second that," Chase said. 

"Don't be mean to him."

"He cheated on you!" Foreman yelled. 

"But I want to just ignore him and the situation." She said, "I wanna show him I can move on." 

She was serious when she said this, she wanted to be the bigger person and just move on with the situation. Right about that time, her cell phone rang. The caller ID revealed it was Cuddy. 

"Hello?" 

"Cora, I need to talk to you about something. Can I come over?" 

She was confused, last time Cuddy was like this was when she told Cora her boyfriend was cheating. 

"Yes, of course you can."

Cameron watched Coraline closely as she was on the phone. She could tell that she was still hurting by the way she stood, Coraline normally stood straight but was instead slouching. Her free hand was shaking as she leaned against a chair. 

When she hung up, they all looked at her. 

"What was she wanting?" Foreman asked. 

"She didn't really say other than she was coming over to talk to me."

The group stayed until Cuddy showed up, not wanting to interfere with what she was needing. When they left, they each gave her a hug, specifically Chase who was hurt to see his best friend go. 

When Cuddy arrived, she was quieter than normal. She had papers in her hand that had came from the hospital, Coraline only assumed it was more paperwork to fill out. 

"What is that?" She points to the papers as they both sit on the couch. 

Cuddy keeps both papers in her hand, she just looked up at her. 

"The results of your TB test and some other things that St. Bonaventure needed you to take have came back from the labs."

"And?"

"You don't have tuberculosis or any other illness."

Coraline was confused by why she was telling her this, "As I assumed." 

"Have you been feeling nauseous?"

"No?"

Cuddy handed a paper over, hoping she'd take the news well. As she scanned over the paper, there was only one positive on the paper. 

_Pregnant._

"Lisa." 

"Congratulations mom." She said as she wrapped her into a hug, tears fell down her cheeks. They both began to cry, as Coraline tried to talk herself through the news. She hadn't had any signs pointing to her being pregnant. 

"I can't tell him." She sniffles, "It's selfish but I just can't." 

"That's perfectly fine." 

Her life was changing more every day, just a week ago she hadn't even planned on leaving. Now she was moving across the country, changing jobs, and found out she would be a mother. 

"Don't tell anyone." Lisa nodded, "I'll tell Cameron and that is it. Not House, not Chase, not Foreman."

"Will you at least let me help with buying baby things?"

She smiled over at her, tears still streaming, "Of course." 

Throughout the night the two talked and talked, Lisa decided she wasn't going to go in tomorrow because she was going to fly out with Coraline to California. She'd helped her move in, met all of Coraline's old and now new again co-workers such as Claire, Neil, Elle, Morgan, and Alex. She also got to meet her brother, Shaun, and her 'adopted-father,' Aaron Glassman. 

She was happy that everyone was so nice at the hospital and wasn't too worried about leaving Coraline here. She even got to be with her when she told Shaun about the _news._

"Shaun, sit down. I need to talk to you." 

He came around the sofa and sat down, rubbing the palms of his hands down his thighs, "What is it?" 

"How do you feel about being an uncle?" 

He was nervous, but he began to smile.

"Congratulations, Cora."

His awkwardness was sweet, and he gave her a half attempted hug since she was his sister. He helped her pick out things for the room, which luckily he had an extra room after she moved in. He also helped with names, if it was a boy their name would be Elijah and if it were a girl her name would be Eliza.

You two decided the room would be a beige color and one accent wall which would be sage. During the whole pregnancy, he was always there. Lisa and Cameron were only one call away, the two hadn't told anyone back home what was happening no matter how many times they, mainly Wilson, had asked. 

Cameron ended up learning what hospital Coraline was at now and came to visit once. Over time, Coraline became more comfortable with the idea of having a baby, specifically a single mother. She'd also made arrangements to have Cuddy and Cameron come over to help deliver the baby with her coworkers.

When Coraline had her appointment to discover the gender, she had Claire do the ultrasound, then Cameron and Cuddy on a skype call. They all were so excited when they discovered it was going to be a little girl. Shaun was ecstatic in his own terms. He'd always talk to the baby and ask the baby questions. 

Cameron kept sending packages to Coraline's new apartment for the baby, so did Cuddy. They'd had onesies delivered, toys, and anything a baby could ever want. Towards the end of her third trimester, she started staying home instead of going in. Claire would always come over after work and help her get things ready for the baby's arrival. 

Shaun was always telling Coraline to sit down and that he'll do it. He was worrying more than she was after her bump began to show. Now that she was in her final weeks, he was getting even more anxious. 


	3. Labor

Coraline had the last appointment of her pregnancy, they scheduled her induction date and was prepping for her final days of pregnancy. She had begun adopting her brothers' anxious habits too. Claire had to help her remain calm and pack a hospital and diaper bag for her. 

"Stop worrying, you're going to be such a great mom!" Claire smiled, folding a small baby blanket and laying it in the diaper bag. 

"It's hard not to worry when it's just me and this baby against the world." 

"That's where you're wrong." She turned, "You both have me, Shaun will always be here. All of the hospital team has agreed to stay with you, and I don't just mean the surgery team--the entire hospital board has agreed to help you."

That warmed Coraline's heart, she was incredibly grateful for what they'd been doing. She also remembered that she still has Cuddy and Cameron too, who were currently on a flight to California. They'd told everyone that they were going to visit Cora, but they didn't specify a state nor a reason why they were planning on visiting. No one had any suspicions either. 

They arrived the night before the date and ended up staying at the apartment with Shaun and Coraline. 

"I cannot believe tomorrow is it!" Cameron smiled, as she put her bags down. 

"You're glowing!" Cuddy laughed. Both women were beyond excited to meet Coraline's baby, so was she. 

The remainder of the evening, they all sat around and talked. They told her about things happening back home, they also told her that as odd as it may sound, Wilson hasn't had any relationships since their breakup, which was obviously nine months ago. 

He was still missing her, which was clear by the occasional text from him. 

_"Hope you're okay."_

She didn't respond other than one time and didn't get another response back, _"I hope you're well too."_

It hurt to even text him, and she told the girls that too. It hurt even worse because the feeling were still there, so not telling him he was going to be a father hurt even worse. 

Cuddy said that he always mentioned Coraline in conversation, but he couldn't in front of Chase or Foreman. Sometimes House would even get a tad snippy if he brought her up. 

"How's things been here?" Cameron asked, taking a sip of her drink. 

"Nothing has happened while I've been on leave. My last day though was pretty exciting, the biggest surgery of the year." 

"And what was that surgery?" 

"A man had a 200-pound tumor!" 

Their faces clearly showed that they were shocked. Right as she brought it up, Shaun opened the door to the apartment. He had laid his bag onto the table and smiled at the group. 

"Hi Shaun."

"Hi Cora." He didn't say anything to the girls, but he acknowledged them in other ways. 

"How was work?"

"We got a hospital room ready for you. No surgeries today." 

"Awh, thank you." 

"You are welcome." 

The two continued to keep talking, working on a plan for the morning with Cameron and Cuddy. The appointment was scheduled for 5:00 am, so they were trying to mentally prepare. 

But 5:00 am came quicker than they expected. By the morning, they had the diaper and hospital bag in the car, ready to go. Coraline was stressed, "Did we get this?" "Did we get that?" "Am I okay?" "Should I take this?" She was full of questions, but the group didn't have enough answers. 

"Coraline, calm down." Cuddy smiled, placing her hand on hers. 

She took a deep breath and tried as best as she could, but it was still hard to fathom that she was going to be a single mother in less than 24 hours.

When they arrived at the hospital, Melendez meeting them out front with a wheelchair.

"Are you ready for this?" He said, pushing her inside. 

"Do I look ready?" 

He only laughed, "You'll do great!" 

Melendez began a conversation with Cuddy and Cameron about how this was going to play out. Then when everything began working they let Doctor Cuddy induce her, Shaun stayed by her side the whole time. She didn't want him working during this, so he helped her stay calm. 

A soft knock came on the door right before the labor started, and several of her coworkers came in to talk to her. 

"There she is!" Claire smiled, coming to give her a hug. 

Morgan came over to the other side, "How're you feeling?"

"Hurting." She groaned.

"You got this, momma." Morgan had toned down her attitude for this occasion, plus she always got along with Coraline. 

As time went on, they recruited them to help deliver. Cuddy was going to do most of the work, while Cameron stood on the side with her. The whole process went smoothly, other than the screaming from Coraline. She was in so much pain but so happy when she heard the cries. 

Shaun was tearing up beside her while holding her hand. Melendez was honored to take the role to cut the umbilical cord, which was comforting for Coraline. He'd helped her so much throughout the pregnancy that she wanted him to do it since Shaun declined it. 

Claire had taken the baby to clean her off, while everyone kept congratulating her. After the birth was when Doctor Glassman came in, he was so proud of Coraline. 

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" 

"Over the moon!" She smiled, tears still pouring down her cheeks. 

He grabbed her free hand and rubbed his finger across it, "You're so strong, Cora."

Doctor Glassman was probably the only legitimate father figure she'd ever had, which made her think about her daughter's situation. Granted, her father was borderline abusive he was just absent. So many thoughts began racing through her head, _'what if I can save my daughter from this pain of not having a father,' 'it's my fault her dad isn't here."_

Cameron noticed the pained look on her face and came close, "Coraline, are you okay?" 

She looked up, "Yes, just overwhelmed with feelings." Cameron placed a shoulder on Cora's back, telling her she did good and that she was proud of her. 

After a few more minutes of sitting there, Claire came over with her little girl. She was beautiful, her little cries melted everyone's hearts. When Coraline took her and laid her down on her chest, she stopped crying. 

"See, momma, you're good!" Cuddy smiled still finishing things up. 

When everything was said and done, the room dispersed. The only few left was Cuddy, Cameron, Shaun, and Claire who were staggered around the room either standing or sitting on the couch. 

"She's beautiful," Claire smiled, looking down at the baby, "What are you naming her?" 

That's when Shaun spoke up, "Her name is Eliza." 

Coraline smiled, looking over to him.

The moment she'd been dreading had came though, the last name. 

"I know this might not be what you wanna talk about but, what about the last name?" Cameron asked, leaning forward on the couch. 

Coraline looked over between Cameron and Cuddy, "Her name will be Eliza Grace Wilson."

Cuddy was shocked, the same goes for Cameron. Neither expected it -- if anything it would be 'Eliza Grace Murphy.' They were fine with it though, it was a beautiful name. 


	4. Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing the sentence structure and advancement off my four-year-old cousin, so don't judge it too hard.

It's been almost four years since Eliza was born. Coraline was back at work at St. Bonaventure Hospital, she was still living in an apartment with Shaun and life was working. Eliza was growing and learning too quickly, and now it was almost time for her fourth birthday. 

Cuddy and Cameron came to visit sometimes, but people were getting suspicious of why they went so often so they had to tone it down. They'd always talk on the phone, even though it was hard to keep the conversations quiet. Coraline was used to having the girls hang up immediately if someone came in. 

"Momma?" Eliza said as she walked around the apartment.

"Yes, sweetie?" 

"I need help."

Coraline turns around and sees the outfits that she'd picked out. It was absolutely atrocious! Pink shorts, neon green tank top, taller socks, and flip flops. 

"Oh, sweetie." She laughed, "Let's go find something else." 

Eliza was an independent child, she never usually asked for help _unless_ it was a situation like this. As she got older she began to look more and more like her father, which made Coraline think about reaching out. 

She still felt guilty for keeping this from him, which she realized now it was not the best decision she'd made. 

As Coraline got Eliza ready, Shaun comes to the door of Eliza's bedroom. 

"Are you ready, Cora?" 

"Yes, give me like five minutes." Right as she said that, her phone began to ring. 

The babysitter was on the other end, “Mrs. Murphy, I’m so sorry but I won’t be able to watch Eliza today.”

Coraline couldn’t help but feel angry, but she wouldn’t take it out on the girl. 

“It’s okay, Anna.” She sighed, “May I ask what’s wrong?” 

“I woke up with a fever, I’m so sorry.”

”Don’t apologize doll.”

When she hung up, Shaun was looking over at her. 

“What’s wrong?”

”Anna is sick.” She kneels down to her daughter's height, "How do you feel about going to work with momma and uncle Shaun?" 

Eliza was excited to spend the day with them, which it would be easy to put her in Glassman's office with him while he was working. 

By the time the group arrived at work, Eliza went off with her grandfather while Shaun and Coraline went to work on a case. After about two hours went by, Cora was sitting in a chair surrounded by her coworkers. Her phone began to ring again, this time it was Cuddy. 

"Hello?" 

"Issue." 

"What?"

She groaned on the other end of the call, "We've been invited to visit St. Bonaventure for a gala." 

"The gala that's tonight?" 

"Yes."

Coraline's heart dropped, "Who is we?" 

"House, Foreman, Cameron, Chase, Wilson-"

"Are you all coming?" 

"Yes, we actually just got here." She sighed on the other end, "I'm so-"

"Here as it the hospital?"

"Yes, Cameron and I are downstairs so they wouldn't here our phonecall."

"Where did the guys go?"

"To meet Doctor Glassman?"

"Lisa, no." She began to panic, "My daughter is upstairs with him."

Cuddy began to panic, so did Cameron after she discovered where Eliza was. 

On the other end of the hospital, Eliza sat in her grandfathers chair as he spoke to the group. Chase noticed the girl and began watching her, so did Foreman. Luckily House and Wilson weren't paying attention. Eliza was getting antsy and unable to sit still when Melendez walked in.

"Can I borrow you for a moment?" 

You'd sent Melendez to go save your daughter from an awkward situation, but sadly it was going to be too late.

"What are you doing here?" Eliza asked, looking over to Chase. 

"Uhm, well." He looked between her and Foreman, "We're here for a gala." 

"Is it for my birthday?" 

"I-I don't think so." Foreman smiled, "Why are you here?"

"My momma said the babysitter canceled." 

"Is your mom a doctor?" House questioned, Eliza only nodded. 

"Who are you all?" She asked, looking around. 

Chase began introducing everyone, "I am Doctor Chase, this is Doctor Foreman. The gentleman with a cane is Doctor House, and that's Doctor Wilson."

"That's my last name!" She smiled, "Do you know my momma?" 

James raised his brow, "I'm not sure, what's her name?" 

She shrugs, not knowing her mom's name when Melendez and Glassman came back in.

"C'mon Eliza, we're going to find your mom," Melendez said as she walked over and grabbed his hand. 

The conversation with Eliza ended at that, which left the question. _Who is Eliza?_ Not that they were suspicious, they were just curious. When Eliza was walking with Melendez, they rounded a corner to see Coraline with Cuddy and Cameron. 

"Momma!" She yelled, letting go of Melendez's hand.

"Hi, sweetie!" She smiles and lifts her up. 

"I met a man who has my last name!" 

Coraline glares over to Cuddy who already has a grimace across her face. 

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yeah!" She smiles, "Hi aunt Ali. Hi aunt Lisa." 

"Melendez, thank you so much." She smiles at him. 

Before he could say anything, the sound of footsteps comes up the hallway behind them. Coraline couldn't hide her face before Chase and Foreman see her. 

They both stay quiet but give her an odd look. Chase mouths, "What the f*ck?" Coraline stays wide-eyed, not sure how to feel about them knowing. Cuddy and Cameron are shocked too but managed to not be noticed by House and Wilson. 

Just when they thought they were free, House pipes up.

"Just so you know, I seen you." 

"Dammit." Coraline groans. The group stops, James shocked to see you in front of him. 

"Cora?" 

"Hello, James." 

"She's your daughter?" House yells. 

Coraline could only nod, nervous to answer. 

"No, we found her in the garbage." Cameron rolls her eyes. 

"No wonder she'd such a pretty little girl," Chase smiles, walking over to hug Coraline. 

James was shocked, obviously putting two and two together. House notices too and mumbles out a "uh-oh."

Cuddy leans over towards Coraline, "Cameron and I will watch her, go talk to him." 

"Thank you." She says, handing over the kid, "James, come with me." 

He follows, still not saying much of anything. She drags him into her office, nervous to speak. 

"Hi." She said. 

"Hey." 

"I guess you figured it out." 

He nods, "Yep." 

"I'm sorry James. I should have told you." 

"I understand." He looks in her eyes, "It's my fault." 

"It is not, James. I was selfish because I was mad at you." 

"But I cheated on you. You have a right to be mad." 

"Absolutely not. Don't say that."

"I assume you've moved on?" 

"I haven't actually." 

There was a twinkle of hope in his eyes, "So I have a chance to be her dad?" 

"Always. You are her dad." 

He smiles at her, Coraline begins to embrace him into a hug. 

"I still love you, James." 

"I will always love you, Cora." He says, kissing her forehead. 

She grabs her phone off the table, dialing Melendez's number. 

_"Bring her to my office."_

Within seconds a soft knock comes at the door. When she opened it, it was Eliza.

"Hi, momma." 

"Hi, baby. I want you too meet someone, okay?" 

"I've already met him though."

"I know, I know."

Eliza looks over to him, "Hi." 

He kneels down next to her, "Hi, Eliza."

"Eliza, this is your dad." 

She looks a tad confused, "You're my dad?" 

He smiles, "Yes, I am."

"YAY!" She giggles, hugging him. 

"Easier than I expected but okay." Coraline giggled. 

"Are you going to move in with us?" Eliza asked, jumping up and down. 

"I totally forgot about that part." 

"We-We will have to see." 

* * *

It's been four months since James found out he was a dad. Coraline had moved back home with James and began working back in her old job. 

"Daddy, momma said that I could have this." Eliza lifted a box of candy up in the air. 

James was trying to put on his tie when she came in, "Are you sure she said that?" 

Eliza giggled, "Yes." 

"I don't think she did." He smiled, leaning down to her, "Let's keep this between us." He winked and opened the box for her. 

James ended up proposing as soon as they got home and they had a small wedding several days after. Eliza was so excited to be in a new place, she loved it here. 

She also was getting along great with House, who essentially lived with the small family sometimes. House had taught her so many bad habits that always got them both in trouble. 

The family was thriving and it was beautiful. James was finally happy again, and so was Coraline. They became the picture-perfect family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my short story. I really hope you liked it. Make sure to click that kudo's button if you don't mind. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback! Your opinion counts.


End file.
